


Just A Little Fun

by Dreamsong



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Clubbing, F/M, One Night Stand, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsong/pseuds/Dreamsong
Summary: Marinette blows off steam at a club with the help of a hot blonde stranger.





	Just A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Though I’ve been writing fanfiction for years, this is my first ever attempt at a sex fic. You’ll have to let me know if you want more of it as there is a story that can follow this encounter, but I’ve no real interest in writing it just for myself.  
> Hope you enjoy. :)

The bass was pounding through her body, blessedly loud enough to drown out even her ever-tumbling thoughts, and Marinette was happy to let it. Her body swayed with the beat as she raised her hands above her head and the hot blonde dancing with her grabbed her hips and turned her around so that her back was pressed entirely up against his front. She grinned and leaned into him, feeling his muscles rippling under his shirt as he moved against her.

Wanting to get a reaction, she swayed her hips back, grinding into him, and his hands on her hips tightened as he sucked in a breath. He leaned in, running his lips up her neck, and nipped at her ear, making her shiver pleasantly.

“Should we find someplace a bit quieter?” He asked, just barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

Marinette’s grin grew wicked for a moment before she turned her face to his and kissed him, running a hand up into his soft golden hair as she continued grind against him. She felt him getting hard against her and deepened the kiss for a long moment before she pulled back just enough to reply.

“Did you have some place in mind?”

He kissed her, swiftly, holding her hips still against him for a moment so she could feel exactly what she’d caused, and then he pulled back and took her hand, leading her off the dance floor and up a set of concealed stairs in the back of the club. At the top was a door that led into a small office and as soon as they were inside, he locked the door behind them and pushed her against the wall, claiming her lips with a primal urgency she eagerly matched.

Her hands were in his hair and he rocked his hips against hers. She matched his pace, her breaths coming faster as she moaned into the kiss, and his hands wandered up to her breasts, cupping them through the thin gold fabric of her strapless dress.

Pulling the top of her dress down, his fingers found her nipples and gave a gentle twist, making her gasp as pleasure shot through her and down to her core. He grinned and leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, beginning to play it over his tongue and suck on it. Her hands fisted in his hair as she moaned, almost never wanting him to stop. When he did, though, it was only to turn his talented tongue to her other breast as his hand took over playing with the first.

She could feel herself getting wetter and desperate for more. More than just this. She wanted all of him. Now.

Marinette used her grip in his hair to pull his head away from her breast so that she could look into his eyes. The burning gaze that she found sent a wave of heat through her veins and she pulled him in for another kiss, her hands traveling under his shirt to play over the muscles she already knew were there.

His own hands wandered down her thighs, and then up them again, pushing up under her clinging skirt until he hooked his thumbs into the strap of her underwear. Then, he’d pulled them off of her entirely and grabbed her bare ass in both hands, receiving another moan of pleasure.

Marinette’s own hands wandered then. She could feel that he was rock hard through his jeans and she wanted him so badly, every nerve in her body was on fire with desire. She undid his belt and freed his cock, feeling exactly how big he was as he leaned into her.

Oh, God she wanted to feel more of him.

His breathing was as ragged as hers when he met her gaze and the words she was thinking slipped past her lips before she even realized she was speaking.

“Oh, God, I need you in me. Fuck me already.”

And, oh, did he comply.

His lips caught hers again as he lifted her, pinning her against the wall as his cock pushed into her, sliding easily into her soaked core. Her gasp turned into a wanton moan as he began to move inside her then, seeming to fill every possible bit of her that he could as he hit her sweet spot over and over again, pounding into her.

She was shuddering and panting, clinging to him as she felt her climax coming. His lips left hers to run heavy kisses down her neck as he picked up his pace, clearly close himself, and then her insides clamped down around him as she came with a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan. He continued to pound into her and she rode the wave, shuddering in pleasure, until she felt him come as well.

His pace began to slow then, pumping into her as he brought her own wave of pleasure gently down, until he finally stopped, still inside her and pinning her to the wall. She slid her hands through his hair as he ran light kisses up her neck, over her jaw, and then caught her lips once more. His kiss was gentle and sweet this time and Marinette smiled into it.

After a long moment, he slowly pulled out of her and let her down, gently massaging her thighs and butt as he did. It was that movement that made her realize she might be a bit sore there tomorrow, since it was where he’d been gripping as he’d fucked her into oblivion, but she didn’t regret it. That was possibly the best sex she’d ever had.

It was another minute before he stopped massaging and pulled back, giving Marinette a chance to pull her dress back into place. Once done, she turned to the door and unlocked it, but before she walked out she shot him a wicked grin over her shoulder.

“This is one I’ll definitely be telling my friends about.”

She gave him a wink and his face went red before she disappeared out the door and down the stairs. Yes, Alya was definitely going to be hearing about this.


End file.
